water_and_firefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cometchaser21/Volume One Prologue (for those considering getting it)
For those of you considering getting Volume One, here is the prologue: Long ago there was a land of people who could control the fourteen core elements. They lived in peace. But, the peace was broken when the fire people attacked the water people. The two cultures were locked in combat, using their powers to fight instead of using them to survive with each other. Not many know why the war started. Nobody I ever met knew why the war started. Well, at this point in the story that is. I am a prince, in fact, and I am a water person. My life is fine, but I dread the future. My family is the largest royal family, so my destiny was to be a lowly Count. The whereabouts of my mom, the queen, have been unknown to me. Whenever I ask, they say she left after I was born along with my triplet siblings, Jamie and Kiefer. But, being a count wasn’t my entire destiny. It’s not even half. This is my story of my journey to end the war. This is the story of Water and Fire! .<>. The room was very quiet. It had two blue couches and two oak end tables stood on either side of them. One lamp lit the room and the ornate windows on the far side of the room were dark. Snow fell outside quietly. A colorful, round carpet stood as a center piece. It had all the elements that could be controlled. On one couch a woman and her husband sat, waiting for someone. The woman was pregnant with triplets. She had spent seven other nights like this, waiting for the babies to come. The man had a look on his face that he always got when he couldn’t believe what was happening. He tried not to make eye contact, and was concentrated on the thing to come. Sand materialized in the room and created the shape of a man. The sand became flesh and the man stood there in front of the couple. The woman spoke, “We have been waiting, where have…” He interrupted her. “It’s them. They will have the Third Ring of the Bond.” He pointed to the rug. The ring was broken into thirds, the top one purple, the bottom right yellow and the bottom left green. Each had a black symbol. The husband said to the man “So, will you die?” The man looked solemn. “Yes, I will.” The woman’s eyes watered. “Goodbye. God bless you in heaven.” The husband said the same to him. The man left just as he had come. The husband and wife sat back down, waiting still, for their three to come. The man reappeared on a cliff. He scaled the side of it. Peering around the rock he saw the manor clearly. A rock fell away and the man almost slipped into the waves below. Looking back he moved around and scaled the inside wall of the bluff fence. Bluffs rose all the way around the manor, with dams in between. These held back the prevailing water. The cliff almost went to a dead drop, but by extending his hand a rock precipice poked out of the rock face. He made another and another until he had a staircase down. His feet touched the sandy ground. All the grass seemed to have been burnt and moved. A dark figure was waiting for him. The figure held a flame in his hand. Pulling his arm back the fire grew and pulsed. The man took a deep breath. Just when the figure was about throw the flame, sand spiraled around the man. Ice shot out of his finger tips and lava hissed as it fell to the ground. A small cloud formed above him creating rain. It rose up and covered the basin. The rain poured out of it. All this time the figure was shouting incantations or throwing balls of fire. He melted the ice, evaporated the rain, and kept the sand at bay. The lava didn’t burn his skin. The man noticed this and stopped. So did the figure. “So you are the Fire Demon. Lava and fire feel like tickles. You have also deflected my attacks.” “You betrayed me. You allied with me then tried to turn me in. But no, I will destroy you.” The other man snarled. The man just smirked and said, “So you say you can stop the Balancers and the Water Ace?” The other man’s stature loosened. “So the rumors are true. The Balancers are coming. You still aren’t intimidating me. The First Temple will be protected by my son. Iekaantared.” “You realize that sounds like ‘chicken terd’” the man answered. “Anyway, they will destroy you, because they have God.” The man tumbled to the ground. Midnight had struck and he was dead. At the same moment, the woman was having her children. She was in the hospital, and the first was born. He had closed eyes and was crying. “Kiefer.” The woman said. At midnight the second was born, this one a girl. She was louder than Kiefer and her eyes were wide open. The woman said “Jamie.” At last, after midnight the last was born. He was the youngest. He was very quiet. The woman said “Samson IV after my dad.” The husband held all three babies. The woman asked for the doctors to leave. “I’m leaving.” The woman said after the doctors left. “I have to.” “Wh-where are you going?” the husband asked. He was having a very hard time with this. “I’m going to the island of Aloma.” The husband gasped. “But honey, you will have to cross the Eastern Sea! You can’t!” “I’ll Vaporite.” She said. “Believe me, this is what God has told me to do. Aidan, an angel came.” The husband let it sink in. “Go. I’ll take them, and when they’re ready I’ll take them to the Mages.” The woman looked up. “I love you, and Maddie, Erin, Samuel, Emily, Anthony, Luke, Miles, Kiefer, Jamie and Samson.” She got up and staggered to the window. “Don’t worry, Dublin will help me with post pregnancy.” As she left her body turned into a plume of vapor. She reappeared in the room they had previously been in. She took a key from her pocket and slid it into the lock. Turning it she said a short incantation: “Sealo, reveal oonembe.” She took out a letter from her pocket and placed it in the middle of the rug. On it she addressed it to Jamie Kiefer and Samson. She then turned into a plume of vapor again and left. The husband tried to open the door to the room, but failed. He realized a stone tablet, as long as his arm on the floor in front of the door. It read: “The Three will find the Manor, With the Tablet and light They will make Fire surrender And bring them into fright In a basin, with a fence of stone Lies the Manor of Domination Their skills must hone A cry of plea arises from the depths of the Manor Will they come? Sooner or later? Can it be destroyed, for the thief comes to” What did the tablet mean? Prophecies were never clear at first. He again reached for the lock and tugged at it. Who had locked the room, and why? He walked back to the hospital wing. The three little babies were in the nursery. The husband began to prepare himself for the years to come. He knew what he would have to do. What he would experience. What if, somehow they didn’t want to fulfill their destiny? His children would save the world. Category:Blog posts